A Different Dark Knight part 2
Synopsis The the local vet in Everett where Peter worked, he discusses the recent case of Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad to his friend Coach who works there, and is a trusted friend of his. Coach than reminds Peter of how he has to tell Harley what he was and that he bit her while also pointing out how much Harley means to him. She also figures out that Peter is having trouble telling Harley the truth because he's afraid that she will hate him for what he is, biting her, and go back to crime as a result of it. He admits to that being it and that he will tell Harley the truth before the full moon. They receive a call from Mikey, who with some video examination skills, found the next target on Pyg and Toad's list, Michael Holt. Peter grabs his uniform from his bag, goes outside as dusk is approaching, finds a place to hide, and transforms into Alpha as his howl is heard in the approaching night. In city streets, Michael Holt is calling the police to inform them that he is being chased by Pyg and Toad. As the two kidnappers approach their target, when Alpha arrives, and interferes with their kidnapping allowing Holt to escape. After successfully stopping Pyg and Toad with a delivery truck, Pyg and Toad set their sights on a replacement catch, Harley who is walking from the movies with Jean, and Hannah. Pyg and Toad go after the girls who make a get away, but Harley is captured thanks to a tranq dart, and taken by Pyg and Toad to their lab. Back at Talbot Hall, below it was a cavern located in the sewer system of Everett where Peter had set up a base for his crime fighting activities. In the lab was a worried Humphry Dumpler, another member of the circus, and the tech genius behind the Knight's equipment. Humphry shows Peter what he found out on Lazlo Valentin aka Mr. Pyg. A gifted surgeon who suffers from a schizophrenic breakdown, leading to him disappearing for a time, and then kidnaps people in order to make them his definition of perfect after his return. His definition of perfect is to remove anything unique from a person to make them the same, by surgically removing all elements that make a person different, namely their faces, but mostly anyone involved with environmental destruction activities. Any failures are left labeled defective and hung around certain parts of town. The two are joined by Mikey who finds a lead to Pyg and Toad, at Pretty Dolls Parlor which is owned by Lazlo, and then joined by a Jean who runs in panicking about Harley being captured by Pyg and Toad. At Pretty Dolls Parlor, Harley wakes to find herself strapped to a surgical table, naked, and with surgical tools ready for use. She finds she is surrounded by others that Pyg and Toad captured, including Simon Stagg who is demanding that the two release him as Pyg and Toad walk in. The two reveal that they plan to make everyone present here into perfect dollotrons, by removing sexual organs, male and female physical features, and their brains rewired to become more agreeable with their new lifestyles, and Harley is the first to go through it. Just as Pyg is about to start the operation, Alpha arrives by following the sound of opera music playing, and Harley's voice as she rejects to Pyg's intentions. Pyg and Alpha get into an argument over Pyg's victims as Pyg sees it as a God giving his blessings to the unfortunate while Alpha sees it as a mad man's actions. Pyg releases his dollotrons on Alpha who are humans turned into doll faced robots that to Pyg are perfect. As it seemed that Alpha was overwhelmed by the dollotrons, he manages to overcome them and emerge as the victor, despite Pyg and Toad escaping with Toad's sonic croaks. Alpha frees the other prisoners as one takes Stagg as Alpha focuses on freeing Harley. Harley is shocked to see the rumors about werewolves being trued and Alpha accidentally slips that there are a few other werewolves in Everett. Alpha switches the conversation while giving the currently naked Harley a long cloth to wear as they leave just as Chief Rojas arrives. On the roof, Harley and Alpha continue their conversation before Alpha takes Harley home by jumping from roof to roof. At Talbot Hall, as Alpha drops Harley off, she thanks him, but Alpha begins to feel the affects of the full moon as its moon light shines on her. He unexpectedly kisses Harley on the lips before snapping out of it, apologizes, and makes a break for it. Harley is at first is entranced by it, but realizes that Alpha's a horn dog. Inside, Peter who just transformed back, acts revealed to see Harley all right, and acts like he had nothing to do with it, and gets away with it. Harley is not pleased with Alpha kissing her, calls him a perverted dog, and plans to get back at him. Peter does his best to make the kiss seem like a friendly thing due to it being Spring, saying that Alpha might be in heat. After hearing all that, Harley says she'll let what Alpha said slide, but plans to still deck him one, which Peter is a little nervous about. She says good night and goes to bed. In his room, Peter calls Coach to tell her what happened, and to get her advice. Coach tells Peter that the next time he sees Harley as Alpha, to give a better impression of him before saying good night. In her room, Harley is thinking about Alpha while wondering who he really is as the moon becomes dangerously closer to becoming full Navigation Category:Full Moon Knights Chapters Category:Chapters